


邻里

by kerry820



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 一个关于DIY玩具送错门的故事。
Relationships: Kounodori Sakura/Ibuki Ai
Kudos: 7





	邻里

**Author's Note:**

> OOC/绝对OOC/是水仙  
> 有车/不脏但也不会完全无雷  
> 不是YY刚哥本人/是YY两位角色  
> 樱蓝左右不逆/别骂角色/也别骂我  
> 勉勉强强十八禁  
> 

今天医院有一场大手术，一位前期检查显示一切正常的孕妇，在进行顺产过程中突然发现脐带绕住胎儿胳膊的现象，撑起盆骨无法顺利产出，之后紧急进行剖腹产，但情况危急，最终判断只能摘除子宫才避免大出血现象的发生。  
在这场大手术神经紧绷一个多小时后，鸿鸟樱医生和手术中的同事们一同回到办事间，各自调整着心情与情绪，当晚不是他当班，抬眼看了眼时间，对大家招呼一声，便换好衣服下班回家，不是直接回家，先转到常去的live house弹了一会琴才启程归去。  
手术虽然有意外，但结果是好的，母子平安，弹琴时又有了一些灵感，弹出些不错的旋律，总而言之是平稳而又普通的一天——  
直到洗完澡收到上门快递，鸿鸟一边纳闷晚上还会送快递，一边裹上外衣去取。  
“这不是我的，”他指向收件人的名字，“我不是伊吹蓝。”  
“地址的确是这里。”  
“但是我……”他不是伊吹也没听说过这个名字，也许是恶作剧寄来的也说不定，考虑到不能让快递小哥大晚上跟他耗时间，鸿鸟最终还是决定签收，“如果有人说寄错了快递，让他来找我。”  
“好好好。”快递小哥点头答应，鸿鸟却不觉得真能找到。  
将不小的箱子放在桌上，他先把湿过之后不成样子的卷发吹干，又翻了几页医学的书，没过多久就头疼起来，尽管让他拿着手术刀站在手术台上，别让他看这些带重影的文字。  
泡好茶打开电视机，正好播放着十点的连续剧，便放着当作背景音，终于还是抛弃了书本，绕着沙发无聊地转圈，视线落在白得的快递上。  
这是别人的东西，鸿鸟想，但是没有人来拿，而且，说不定寄来的东西里会有失主的信息。  
他端坐在沙发下，以虔诚不掺杂一点私欲的态度，进行一项他认为是可以帮助他人的伟大事业，纸胶带很容易便能撕下来，缓冲物是主体，鸿鸟唯一的异念大概只有缓冲用的东西比这商品本体还大。  
于是他和一个粉红色的盒子面面相觑。  
……  
鸿鸟洗了一把脸，电视剧已经到尾声，悲伤的音乐缓缓流泻，他想他大概要去好好睡一觉才行。  
命运却再次开起玩笑。  
深夜的门铃声总会让人心生警惕，猫眼里能看到一个短发戴眼镜的男人，无疑是陌生人，鸿鸟小心地打开一道门缝：“你找谁？”  
男人眯眼笑时看不到眼珠，褶子里都透着和善：“我是隔壁刚搬来的……”  
鸿鸟的确有听到房东说过很多次要把旁边租出去，便点了点头等着他的下一句。  
“实际上我有一个快递大概写错了房间号……”  
写错房间号？鸿鸟思索着，很快便思索到。  
“——你是伊吹蓝？”  
“没错。”叫做伊吹蓝的男人眼睛一亮，搓着双手有些紧张，“你有收到快递吗？”  
“我——有——”鸿鸟顶住门，“那个——我马上拿来——你等一下——”  
他比伊吹更紧张。  
箱子被收到角落，他慌忙取出，再一手拿着粉红色盒子，一手拿着原本应该待在盒子里的物体，贴合的模具很难让人在慌乱中还原成能正好装进去的本来的模样。  
“那个……”伊吹呆愣愣站在玄关，“门没关上。”  
“我没用！”鸿鸟脱口而出，将棒状物和盒子一同怼进——天知道为什么缓冲的塑料包装这么多！  
最终伊吹将箱子敞着口抱回隔壁，两个人尴尴尬尬互通了名字便逃亡一般告别，一时之间不知道谁更想钻进地洞逃避掉这一切。  
鸿鸟脱力地躺进沙发，手背盖住眼睛，仿佛这样就能将所有外事隔绝——怎么可能！  
身上又生出些紧张之下的冷汗，澡算白洗了，他脱掉衣服去冲淋浴。  
伊吹的年纪应该和他相仿，但是穿着上却像年轻人，看起来比他更有活力一些，更有少年感——虽然评判一位三十代的男人像少年很不礼貌，但该死的那的确是他的菜。  
也许他已经结婚了，有一个将性看作平常的妻子，不介意将代替她爱人的性工具用她爱人的名字收件……  
当然她不介意，因为她不存在，伊吹绝对是单身，他直觉。  
鸿鸟摸到自己下体，最近是小松姐经验之谈中的怀孕高峰期，工作过于忙碌，他已经很久没有发泄过了。  
脑海里突然浮现那个不算大的硅胶阴茎，被塞到一堆AV碟中的GV确定性向后，他曾用手指试过，后面不会给他带来更多的感觉，便从未关注过这类用具，偶尔浏览网页或者在一些聊天室里窥屏，能触及到一些让人大开眼界的形状与尺寸。  
伊吹的——暂且归为伊吹的——玩具，比他想象中要正常一些，大概是一位保守的妻子，可这样无法解释为什么用伊吹蓝的名字收件。  
所以只能是伊吹的，鸿鸟手上动作加快，他喜欢什么样的姿势，仰躺着将玩具塞进下体，还是跪趴在床翘起屁股？安静还是叫床？有点声音更好。  
频率呢，喜欢快一点还是慢一点？会边抽插下面边摸阴茎吗，还是习惯先关注一方？会摸胸吗，喜欢被咬吗？接吻是绵长的还是激烈的？绵长的更好，接吻后急促的呼吸声更好。  
然后，他现在在这样做吗，在一墙之隔，想象着自己被陌生人意淫，将手中的假阳具当作这个人的阴茎，用没有规律的频率冲刺，他射了吗，射了几次，有哭喊着要他更快吗？  
鸿鸟咬住空闲的手指，把粘稠的液体喷洒在地砖上，在水流的冲击中迅速分散流尽。  
事后的鸿鸟才暗骂自己竟然幻想着初次见面的邻居来了一发，他还在想再见会不会更加尴尬或者更加心虚，此后一周却再没有遇见伊吹。  
和房东联系过得知伊吹的确单身，由于工作调动才搬来东京，搬家应该是那天白天的事情，他才没有发现，那现在呢？他去了哪里？  
鸿鸟没有自作多情到认为伊吹在躲自己，可能是在找新的住处，毕竟搬来第一天自己全身秘密落了个遍，任谁都会不自在。  
他忍不住在电梯关门前看了眼伊吹的房门，如果有机会，不管是出于哪方面，他都想认识一下他，年轻时候也交过几任男友，最后都不欢而散，后来工作进入正轨，忙了起来，等意识到时已经空窗了两三年，原来那些朋友也不再联系，就算不能交流感情，做个朋友也好，至少在他面前可以不用掩饰自己同性恋的事实。  
他的房门被推开，鸿鸟手指快过大脑，从关门键移到开门键。  
不是只有伊吹，一个比他要矮一些的男人走在前面，鸿鸟突然无法思考，在关门与等人间游移不定，还没做好决定，那个矮个子男人率先踏进来。  
啊——是他男朋友吧。  
说不伤心绝对是假的。  
说想成为朋友是真的，但如果真要他选最好的选项，果然还是想要更深的交流。  
“鸿鸟先生？”伊吹有些惊讶，没有窘迫，鸿鸟察觉到这一点，“早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
“这位是？”鸿鸟还是没忍住，问了出来，同时心里边也叹了口气，伊吹看起来这么坦坦荡荡，大概会大方说出这是男朋友吧。  
“啊，这是志摩酱，我的搭档。”  
搭档——鸿鸟表面点着头，内心默默吐血，现在介绍伴侣是用搭档这种说法了吗？  
他安静下来靠着电梯壁，打量着伊吹和志摩，突然意识到什么，问道：“伊吹的工作是？”  
“我是警察哦。”伊吹扬着笑脸，平光镜后的眼睛亮晶晶的，志摩撇了他一眼不以为意。  
“那这位也是……”  
“是的，志摩酱是位很厉害的警察，竟然和我搭档。”  
原来是真的搭档，鸿鸟点了点头，劝说自己不要再瞎猜乱想了。  
那位志摩警官看起来雷厉风行，电梯门刚开便大步离去，伊吹看着他的背影远去才笑出声来。  
“小樱以为志摩酱是我男朋友吗？”伊吹比他要高一点，他要稍微抬头才能对上视线，“不是哦，我现在单身。”  
“这种事情不用给我说。”鸿鸟局促道，他脸上的笑容有些僵硬。  
“要说。”伊吹抓住鸿鸟的手，“我很喜欢小樱。”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”鸿鸟把手抽出来，“你不知道我是什么样的人，甚至不知道我是不是同性恋！”  
“那小樱是吗？我这边的吗？”  
鸿鸟当然没有回答他，只一甩袖大步流星走开，虽然对他的外形很有好感，但是这种上来就能说喜欢的人，他向来招架不住，与其从赌一赌开始，他更情愿不拥有这种孽缘，三十代的后半大概无法再像年轻时，对方说一句喜欢他也说喜欢，他不能试错，他已经没有时间去试错。  
此后伊吹并没有搬走，也没有再说过喜欢这些，实际上后来鸿鸟才发现伊吹值班的时间与他值班的时间刚好错开，上次遇到还是伊吹巡逻途中回了一次家放东西，偶尔擦肩不是一方困得要死就是一方忙着赶车，连打招呼都漫不经心，更别提说什么暧昧的话。  
伊吹身上野性的一面仍然让他感到心动，却没有了最开始非要和他在一起的冲动，说起来那不过是孤独太久的错觉和性欲至上残余的一丝眷恋。  
说到这里鸿鸟遗憾地表示，自从有次碰见伊吹穿着半袖回家，那截比常人更白的、有着突出肌肉的手臂，已经无数次出现在他的自慰幻想中。  
他自己也有肌肉，并不是像穿上衣服看起来的那样消瘦，但是比起伊吹来的确是更瘦一些，果然当警察的体格要更好，所以可能在床上也能更尽兴一点。  
鸿鸟叹了一口气，有些人可能合适，但太晚遇见。  
有时候看到伊吹蹦蹦跳跳心情很好的样子，有时候也会满脸疲倦生人勿近，后来从电视里看到本地一个贩卖新型毒品的罪犯被逮捕，背景里那么多穿着统一的服装的警务人员，他一眼认出伊吹笑得飞扬，真可爱，鸿鸟这样想，随即投入到今天的钢琴独奏中。  
最近和他从同一福利院出来的泷酱说起他的钢琴，比以前多了一些东西，至于是什么他也说不上来，鸿鸟听闻只是笑，他的钢琴完全没受过正规学习，所弹即所想，不管他如何否认，遇到伊吹终究是带来了一些改变。  
“哟，小樱~”  
鸿鸟放假发的手一歪，整个翻倒下去，被始作俑者完美接住，才没落到地上。  
“看到我这么激动吗？”伊吹在他眼前摆弄着假发，“原来是这个样子的啊……”  
“你怎么在这儿？”鸿鸟深吐一口气又深吸一口气，“你怎么知道是我？”  
“偶然啦，上次跟一个嫌疑人经过了这里，发现小樱在上面弹琴，所以找个时间来看你。”  
“你怎么知道是我？”  
“就是小樱啊，我一眼就认出来了。”伊吹一副“我厉害吧我厉害吧”的骄傲脸，“没想到小樱弹钢琴这么厉害，刚才我都要听哭了，名字是什么？”  
“baby……”鸿鸟夺过假发，“与你无关，你怎么进来这里的？”  
“我说我认识小樱，就让我进来了。”  
绝对是泷那个家伙，什么也没想随便把人放进来，鸿鸟作势要把他赶出去。  
“等一等。”伊吹拽住他，语气严肃，鸿鸟吓了一跳，去看他。  
温热的呼吸毫无征兆从上方袭来，将他整个包裹住，大脑里名为理智的左半脑被蒙蔽，情感倾向占据上风，任凭自己沉沦在柔软的唇舌之中。  
他已经很久没有接过吻了，也很久没有带着情欲去触碰一个男人的身体，唾液交换的方式有些生涩也更显兴奋。  
这是一个漫长的接吻，足够让人深陷其中，也足够让人意识回笼。  
伊吹抱住他，心脏剧烈的跳动声不绝于耳，落在耳边的急促呼吸又一路溜到心底，理智的归来告诉他要推开伊吹，但他闭着眼睛背叛了理智。  
“要和我在一起吗？”  
鸿鸟推开他：“为什么吻我？”  
“因为，”伊吹拦腰抱住他不让他退开，“看起来很好亲的样子，口红。”  
鸿鸟一愣，果然自己嘴唇上的口红沾到伊吹嘴角，他红透了脸慌乱抹着嘴唇，伊吹拉开他的手，又凑过去啄了一下：“更红了。”  
也更想亲了。  
“混蛋。”鸿鸟推他。  
最后鸿鸟将他带回自己家，其实不算，两个人的家在同一方向，他们站在电梯里，反光的四壁忠实再现两个人中间萦绕的尴尬与暧昧。  
“去我家吗？”伊吹拉住鸿鸟的手，经常拿手术刀与练琴让他的手指尖长了厚厚的茧，他轻轻吻上去，鸿鸟自始至终没有说话，也没有拒绝，手掌的温热让他战栗，一切都脱离了控制，他却不想将它拉回正轨。  
四宫医生经常说他喜欢赌运气，但在手术台上所谓运气是每一个与他共事的同事共同努力创造出的奇迹，现在才是，完完全全地赌一把，把一个他还不甚了解的人拉进自己的人生规划，在这个决定与这条路上，没有谁做他的后援，只能闷着头往前走。  
“你可以相信我。”  
他就是相信他才会在这里，鸿鸟反手握住他的手微笑：“我相信你。”  
也希望你不要辜负我的信任。  
他们去了伊吹家，理由是伊吹已经去过鸿鸟家里。  
“我家很小的。”  
“我知道。”鸿鸟并不在意这个，他想起了最初的那件事，“你的那个，用过吗？”  
“诶——干嘛问这个，好羞耻的。”伊吹带着他进门，夸张地叫出来，“太丢人了，第一印象竟然是玩具。”  
鸿鸟打量着室内布局，没理会他的大呼小叫。  
伊吹看向他，接着说：“其实那时候我就有些在意小樱，很可爱很帅气，也很温柔，说话声音像撒娇，我喜欢会撒娇的人。”  
“但你完全不知道我是不是那边的。”  
“直觉啦直觉，我直觉很准的。”  
“嘛。”告白是喜欢的最开端，不出意外的话未来的喜欢应该要更浓郁，他并不在意最初如何，更在意经过如何，而现在他只在意，“你还没说玩具——”  
“小樱干嘛总是想这个，”伊吹投降，“用过啦用过，买来就是用的啊，第一天就用了。”  
鸿鸟看他，鸿鸟打量他，什么也没说。  
“等等，你那是什么眼神？”  
“没事。”想到了那天他的幻想场景，不过再问细节就显得有些变态了，就让那一天成为回忆里的模样吧。  
“小樱要去洗澡吗？”伊吹蹲在床边比划，床有些小，不过勉勉强强可以容纳。  
鸿鸟在他面前停下，伊吹抬头去看他，冷不防被摸头，居于高位的人轻轻往后拽他的头发，将伊吹整张脸露在他的视线中，鸿鸟俯下身吻他，比起在live house那时更有主导力，吻得他有些喘不过气，鸿鸟看起来温温柔柔的，力气一点都不小。  
伊吹拽着鸿鸟的衣袖跪坐在地上，迷乱中睁开眼看到他微微颤动的眼睫毛，他知道紧闭的眼皮下有一双浅褐色的眼眸，与他的很像却有些说不出的不同。  
他一直知道鸿鸟是和他完全不同的人，比自己更温柔，更擅长温和的笑，因为长期与孕妇和婴儿这些在社会常识中应受到保护的人群交往，声音里自带抚慰人心的柔和，看起来全然无害，被搓扁柔圆也绝不会生气，韧劲全都很好地收纳到内里，能平静地宣告死亡也会在激烈的钢琴曲中落泪。  
不像他全凭着直觉与力气，莽莽撞撞地在这个不如他意的世界里磕磕碰碰，他们完全不像，却好像在最核心的地方拥有一些相同的东西，如果按比例来说，大概只有百分之零点零二，伊吹模模糊糊想，也许就是这渺小的相似，才给了他们相见的一面之缘。  
幸好他抓住了，鸿鸟也没有推开。  
“还好吗？疼吗？你怎么这么紧？”  
“怨我咯？”伊吹身上一丝不挂，艰难地半抬起上身，把床头柜里的润滑液拿给他，“最近很忙的。”  
“好暗，你到底为什么要关灯？”  
“小樱你好麻烦，窗外霓虹和月光那么亮。”伊吹双手攥住两侧的白色床单，能清楚地看到鸿鸟深深皱起的眉头，咽了口唾沫。  
“啊……”伊吹咬住嘴唇。  
“疼？”鸿鸟皱眉看他。  
“不是。”伊吹摇头，“爽。”  
鸿鸟一愣，脸红了大半，嘟嘟囔囔骂了几句。  
伊吹招手示意鸿鸟凑过来，搂住脖子交换了一次呼吸，啃咬他的耳朵：“小樱按自己喜欢的节奏来就好。”  
“有套吗？”鸿鸟躲开他的往耳朵里伸的舌头。  
“我已经很久没做过了，”伊吹暗示，“而且家里也没带回过人。”  
“那你早点说啊……”  
“想感受一下小樱。”  
“没有不同的，戴不戴套。”  
“心理上感受。”伊吹亲亲他的鼻子，“进来吧。”(*1)  
大半管润滑液从伊吹后穴满溢而出，鸿鸟插进四根手指扩展开，扶着性器慢慢代替手指，最开始进入得很顺利，很快伊吹便耐不住疼痛呻吟出声，太过紧致的领域卡住鸿鸟也不舒服，他掐住伊吹的腰，没给他适应时间，一鼓作气冲撞到最里面。  
“啊——”伊吹蜷起身体，失声尖叫，冷汗沾湿背后的床单。  
鸿鸟俯身撩开他濡湿的刘海，露出满是汗水的额头，轻轻印上一个吻，又一路向下，亲吻眼睛、鼻子和脸颊，最后安慰地摩擦着他的嘴唇。  
伊吹睁开眼，浅褐色的眼珠只装得下一个人，他抱住鸿鸟，从后背一直摸到后颈，光滑的皮肤让人爱不释手：“小樱，我喜欢你。”  
他们之间好像永远都缺少一些可以象征爱情的东西，也许表白算，亲吻算，或者现在这样，身体相连也算，但是关于两个人的一切却像平行世界无法进行交缠，一时的混乱交错纵然蛊惑心神，却总在害怕下一秒各自回归原位再也无法触碰，这不是靠意志或者坚持所能改变的，是不管付出多少仍需要将它纳入考虑范围，人与人之间的联系脆弱得像风干的凝胶，一碰就碎，更何况萍水相逢又能有什么感情基础。  
鸿鸟一手盖住伊吹的眼睛。  
一手固定住他的腰，一下一下用力冲撞着，伊吹扯紧手下的床单，想逃开鸿鸟的手：“小樱……”  
他喊他：“小樱……我想看你。”  
鸿鸟并没有他想象中那样游刃有余，下方被紧咬着，很久没有做爱，生命中的本能也逐渐忘却，只能凭借本身的感觉进行最原始的动作，脸上表情着实不好看。  
伊吹撑起上半身，搂过鸿鸟的脖子，制止了他生涩的抽插，交换一个更深更沉的吻，灼热的呼吸像火烧，将情欲星火燎原般传输到空间的每一个缝隙。  
伊吹顺着接吻的力度将鸿鸟放倒在床上，上下位置在不知不觉中交换，他放开鸿鸟，调整好位置跨坐在他身上：“我来让小樱更舒服一些。”  
“啊……”鸿鸟盖住眼睛，脚趾深深地蜷缩着，伊吹的下面像一张嘴，收缩地像吮吸。  
“小樱看着我。”伊吹一手将鸿鸟的手腕固定在头顶上方，一手摸着相连的地方试探地上下摆动，“小樱好棒……”  
“小樱小樱小樱……”伊吹喊他名字的频率与摆动的频率重合，他拉着鸿鸟的手来到小腹下，“小樱摸摸我……”  
“伊吹……慢……”灭顶的快感让鸿鸟全身无力，只能松松握着伊吹滚烫的阴茎。  
“叫我蓝……小樱，叫我蓝……”  
鸿鸟适应着伊吹的频率，捏紧手中阴茎胡乱滑动：“蓝……”  
像是做下几重心理准备才说出口，声音轻而缓慢，却像撒娇。  
“小樱……我好爱你……”伊吹手抵在鸿鸟腰腹侧，低吼一声冲开鸿鸟的抓握，射在他的小腹，冰凉的浓稠乳状液体顺着腹肌轮廓流到后背。  
意想不到的后穴的猛烈收缩令鸿鸟蜷起身体，没能及时抽出，尽数射到伊吹体内，巨大的喘息交错进行在最后奇迹般重合到相同的频率。  
伊吹也不嫌弃前后的液体，就着相连的姿势怀抱住鸿鸟，细细地接吻。  
宝贵地，珍视地，像跨越了无法想象的旅程终于抵达所想拥有的目的地。  
鸿鸟平静了一下心情后推他：“难受吗？去洗澡吧。”  
“再抱一会。”  
于是他们安静地保持着拥抱的姿势，直到精液开始干涸变得有棱有角，狭窄的浴室装下两个成年男人有些勉强，水流的润滑下鸿鸟按着伊吹在浴缸边缘又来了一次，之后安安分分洗澡，说什么都不再做了。  
鸿鸟也没想到自己这么容易累，躺在床上一动都不想动，随伊吹按摩时不安分地摸来摸去，房间只开了床头那盏小灯，鸿鸟大脑一片空白，要想的事情太多一时之间竟然什么都想不起来。  
伊吹看了眼窗外，被霓虹照亮的天空中仍然能发现几颗星星，他指给鸿鸟看，又垂下头慢慢开口：“小樱啊，你看星星看起来离得有多近，只有那一点点点点距离，但实际上它们相隔几万几万光年，也许一个人一生都不能跨越。”  
鸿鸟安静着，听他讲：“有时候会感觉我和小樱就是这样的距离，很远很远，也许永远不能填补，但是我又觉得，如果这样就怕了，那我一定会孤独终老。”  
“因为你看，我已经三十五岁，转眼就是四十五十，时间只会越来越少，如果还没有真正和喜欢的人在一起，那我就没时间去喜欢谁了，所以啊，当喜欢上小樱的时候我就在想，我一定一定要多喜欢小樱一点，多一点，再多一点，让大量的喜欢来让短暂的时间平分，那是不是就相当于我喜欢了更久的小樱。”  
鸿鸟又安静了一会儿：“你都在说些什么乱七八糟的。”  
“诶——我的真情告白呀！”  
“睡觉！”  
“诶——”  
那漫长漫长的距离横亘在他们之间，谁都无法预言接下来将要发生什么，他们之间存在无数未知，这也许就是相爱的意义。  
鸿鸟已经没有时间去试错了，所以只能让它变成一个正确的选择，人与人之间的脆弱与否只是最初的定论，它会被碰碎还是变成坚固的绳索无法提前决定，爱上他最合适的时间是十年前，或者现在。  
混沌的长梦让他睡不安稳，于是睁开眼睛，朦胧中那个笑得毫无保留的人朝他吻过来，朝阳正在他身后爬升，慢慢地慢慢地照亮每一方土地。

彩蛋  
“志摩酱，我好像喜欢一个人诶。”  
“你怎么总是有喜欢的人，说吧，是小梅还是小麦？”  
“不是啦，小梅和小麦，都是那种很可爱的，让人忍不住去爱护保护的人，和喜欢有一点点不同。”  
“啊？你又有理了是吧？”  
“就是这样啊，我喜欢的那个人笑起来腼腆又温柔，说话声音也好听，和小婴儿说话的时候超级可爱（志摩：哈？为什么和婴儿说话？），身材也很好……虽然我有很多很多不了解他，但是好喜欢。”  
听完伊吹用芝麻大的脑容量存取的词汇将某人夸赞地天花乱坠，志摩才分他一分意识：“然后呢？你有去纠缠人家吗？”  
“纠缠什么的，当然没有啊！”  
“诶！”志摩看起来比知道他有喜欢的人更不可思议，“你竟然没有去纠缠吗？”  
“我为什么要纠缠啊，志摩酱不要把你的搭档描述得像个跟踪狂(*2)好吗？”  
“因为纠缠就是伊吹的特色，”志摩一副什么啊没意思的样子回答，“像丢了缰绳也要蹭在主人身边的大型犬。”  
“志摩酱！”伊吹一拍桌子，“谢谢你！”  
看着伊吹风风火火地跑走，志摩举着一筷子乌冬面，嘴里还鼓囊囊：“把你的碗筷收好再走啊笨蛋！”  
之后就是大型野犬将自己的缰绳塞给主人的全过程。  
【HAPPY ENDING】

*1做爱请戴避孕套，这里仅仅是小说，现实中小樱小蓝有好好戴套（？）  
*2伊吹从房东那里听说鸿鸟是本市某医院的产科医后，曾多次悄悄溜进去偷看他工作，某种意义上的确是个跟踪狂，大家千万不要学，这是很不好的行为！  
*当看到6000+才开始写h时便放弃了控制字数，并且接受了文章构思混乱与我是菜鸡的事实（←我话好多）。


End file.
